legogalaxygame_atfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrickfilmNut/Storyline and Gameplay Voting
Voting is now closed! Thank you all for your participation! :-) Okay, everyone! In this blog, we will decide on the general storyline and gameplay for the merged project. But first, we advise you orientate yourself with the rules. Rules: * Vote on each of the following concepts, as well as two final storyline submissions (the "example game themes"), made by our members. For each portion of your vote, please give an explanation as to why you made the decision you did, and be sure to format your vote in a way that is easy to read. Please also note that the below storylines you will be voting on are not final and will likely be altered based on the results of these votes. * Make only one post containing your votes. It has to be a stand-alone post, not a reply to another post on this blog. * Please attempt to only use your comments for voting, and make only one comment each. A separate blog will be made for miscellaneous discussion. The occasional reply is allowed on this blog, but it should only be done if necessary. * If something is unclear, ask. Once your question has been answered, edit your original post and add your vote. One suggested format for voting is shown below. *Tech: Vote here, followed by explanation. *Villain: Vote here, followed by explanation. *Tone: Vote here, followed by explanation. *Worlds: Vote(s) here, followed by explanation. *Character/Class: Vote here, followed by explanation. *Example Game Themes: Vote here, listing the two example storyline submissions chosen, followed by explanation and feedback. Thank you for your cooperation. :-) There is no official cut-off date for votes, though a majority of the research gathering will commence in a few days. Note: Those who submitted example storylines are still allowed to vote. :-) Tech In your vote, please choose how "futuristic" you want the tech to be, as well as how evenly distributed you want it to be. For example, if there's a space port, must the castle world also have to have the capacity for such innovation? If steampunk's in the game, should it be game-wide or just in one world? Villain (includes enemies) What do you want the villain to be like? Should he maintain a consistent presence throughout the game? Should he just appear at the end? Should there even be one at all? How about the enemies? Who should players fight? Post your thoughts. Tone Happy? Grim? Campy? Title says it all. Worlds What worlds do you absolutely want to see. Post them here. Character/Class Should there be "factions"? If so, how many? Should they work together, or oppose each other? And are they an organized force opposing the villain, or do they just happen to be caught up in the conflict? *Note: Number of factions should be somewhat limited, as above a certain level, they could be too difficult to code. Example Game Themes Below you will find some example gameplay and storyline structures written by various team members. Please select two of them to vote for, and provide reasons for doing so. These serve largely as examples of the directions in which we could go, but if significant support is shown for one story, there is a good chance that it will be used in the final game. In all other cases, however, this portion of the voting will not be final! Example Game Theme 1 :Tech: Futuristic :Basic Backstory: A great cataclysm has occurred throughout the galaxy. Great cities are in ruins, and no one knows why. You have to explore the galaxy to discover the source of the cataclysm and aid minifigure populations. Along the way you'll discover clues pointing to other planets. A combination of clues will unlock a new planet to visit. Eventually, there will be a climax where you discover the planet on which the true villain is hiding. :It is a form of post-apoc, but there are no zombies or anything like that. It doesn't have to be dark either. :Enemies: Various disconnected groups with the occasional servant of the main villain (setting things up for the villain's rise to power). Bosses on every planet. :Hub: A minifigure world which is mostly intact. :Character/Class: No factions - you are essentially a galactic detective. You can cooperate with various groups and build item sets, but you aren't tied to anyone like in LU. Example Game Theme 2 :Tech: Futuristic, Modern and medieval :Basic backstory: After a 1,000 years of peace, an evil thought long dead now takes control of one of the most smartest minifigures in the world of Acrea. Now he has unleashed his armies on the people of Acrea, to crush them and destroy the race of minifigures whole. Now the tribes, organizations and divisions have united to create the Axis, an organization of united minifigures trying to work together to bring the world to peace. But the enemy has many secrets and you must discover what they are and learn about your past along the way so the enemy doesn't get the upper hand and that they don't bring the war to a very ugly fate... Most areas are futuristic or Post-apoc. One Island is completely medieval and a few peaceful haven worlds. :Enemies: Most enemies are allied with the main, mastermind villan including: The Druids: 6 of the most trusted servants and the generals of his army, cyborgs which are robotic beings who make up mush of his army, The Eclipse the aerial force of his army and the Scorpio a nest of insect like creatures made which serve the villain as guards and an ambush force. Each world will also have world specific enemies that are fighting for different reasons. :Hub: Training Academy, the hub of the game as well as the first world you visit and the tutorial world. :Character/Class: There are 6 teams the player can join: The Lightning Squad, Sand Tribe, Steampunks, Necromancers, Knights and the Space Pirates. There however is no limit on how many of the teams you can join. Example Game Theme 3 :Tech: One sector will be as sci-fi as can be, while the other two are based on natural materials. The Villain's fleet (later in the game) will be sci-fi. Steampunk could be a theme of a town within the sci-fi sector. :Basic Backstory: The story takes place in the world of Trikon, which consists of three main continents. There's Faskora, the natural zone, where the people have allied themselves with the nature. The territory is the most diverse of the three sectors. There's Cytron, the technology world. This world is covered by spires and skyscrapers and contains far advanced technology, including powerful mecha, spaceships, and robot allies. Then there's Therius, a rapidly changing world. This denizens of Therius are able to bend the physical powers around them to their will--making the air hotter or colder, denser or thinner, empowering themselves and weakening their foes. :A mysterious villain has had his eye on Trikron for a long time. Deep underneath the three continents lies the Core, and within the core lies deposits of Eternium--a super power source that would allow him to conquer the galaxy. The only way to get it is to break Trikron apart--so, he has sent his minions to disturb the planet, causing a war which would be capable of breaking Trikron. The player(s) must embark on a mission to unite the three continents and stop the villain. In the final battle, the world is "broken apart", revealing a new, dark world. :Enemies: The main enemies are controlled by the mysterious villain. They are the Dark Cyborgs, Dark Monsters, and Dark Power Masters. :Hub: The village the player starts out in. :Character/Class: Player begins in a village, he/she can then travel to one of the three people groups. There are no subfactions--instead, the player is allowed to use newer equipment with increasing XP. The civs are fighting each other, but players can unite together toward the end to fight the villain. Example Game Theme 4 :Tech: Half-Steampunk, Half-Nature :Basic Backstory: Long ago, there were the Creators who created vast new technologies, harnessing Electricity and Nature. They expanded their kingdom, but felt like something was missing and made the first cyborg to try to see if merging with technology was the key. The change was controversial, with some embracing this and some opposing this. The first cyborg, seeing the possibility of a war, took full control of his fellow cyborgs in an act of desperation, using his abilities to send them all into a state of hibernation, and there was peace. But once the first cyborg died, his successor took his place. The successor disagreed with the principles of the pure, along with their racism and discrimination toward the Cyborgs, and a war began. One day though, the main character, serving in either of the sides, finds out that there is another force controlling the war. The main story would be the character exploring the deepest, darkest secrets of the war, and finding out the most horrifying truth ever: Technology isn't the only danger to the world. If possible, there will be a good/bad ending in the end, where the player will chose to either kill or spare the evil one. :Enemies: You would fight people on both sides (Soldiers, Guards, Criminals, Mercenaries, along with the evil one's warriors.) :Hub: The player would travel from place to place by his airship, either called the Vengance or Avengance (Depends on which side the player is on.) :Character/Class: The player chooses which side to join, technology or nature, and continues on from there. The missions assigned are unique depending on their side, but both do lead to the same ending(s). Example Game Theme 5 : Tech: Futuristic : Basic Backstory: Before the time of minifigures, there was a race of creatures called The Pure. The Pure lived peacefully, until a race called invaded. But The Pure were matched, but defeated the ,encasing them in the Great Mountain. However, The Pure were in turn sucked into The Dreaming by the . Now, in the year 3021, the have been accidentally released by an exploration team and are now wreaking havoc on various planets. The are slowly taking over the galaxy, planet by planet, and it's up to you to stop them. After completing a certain amount of missions, a portal to The Dreaming is discovered. The Dreaming is essentially a darker, more spiritual version of the minifigure universe. Here everything looks exactly the same, except the screen has a reddish tint, you can see hidden objects (like collectables, hidden switches, important items), and talk to the Pure, who are very wise and can give you advice or needed objects. Also, enemies disappear while you're in the Dreaming, however when you reenter the real world they will reappear. : Enemies: , come in many forms. Bosses on every planet. : Hub: The Oasis, a small space station. Here, the player receives missions from Digit, the ship's computer. The player gets from planet to planet by portal. : Character/Class: The player is a member of the resistance, a band of freedom fighters trying to rid the galaxy of the , as well as looking for The Pure. Example Game Theme 6 : Tech: A very limited amount of "electro-futuristic", some magitech (energy-tech really... things like energy orbs, shielding amulets, levitating buildings...), some pseudo-medieval (Energized swords, composite plate body armor, etc.). : Basic Backstory: 200 years after a massive catastrophe that destroyed the Minifigures' original homeworld and forced a migration to the paradise planet known as Acrea, a world conceived by the legendary First Builders, mysterious and strangely sinister occurrences lead players to journey across the various exotic floating continents of this world in an attempt to discover the truth and reasons behind them. This adventure becomes very dangerous as a mysterious horde of black and orange-clad warriors begins attacking the Minifigures and their homes. It culminates in the discovery of, and conflict with, a formerly-unknown and extremely powerful enemy who had somehow managed to keep his massive army on Acrea's core and steal mystical objects key to the planet's history and birth, right under the figurative nose of the Minifigures. This being absorbs the power of most of Acrea's Minifigures along with a vast amount of energy stored in the planet's core in an attempt to become ruler of the universe. Things take an unpleasant twist when the deity is discovered to be Korrigahnn, Lord of Fire, one of the three most prominent of the First Builders and revered as a god in many myths and stories. And once with all the power of the First Builders at his command, Korrigahnn launches his agenda in earnest. :* Worlds: One futuristic city/town world, one semi-advanced Castle/"Wizard" world (With two different factions in conflict), one mining world, one space world, an icy world, and a large final instance. : Enemies: One mysterious, powerful main villain, as well as his several top servants and vast army. : Tone: Somewhat like LU. Light and humorous in some places and dark and serious in others. : Character/Class: The player chooses one of three civilizations to be a member of when they first create a character, each representing a different type of character class. The Ice World civilization mainly employs melee weapons and defensive/support skills. The Wizard-like Castle World civilization uses mostly "crowd control (CC)" (slowing, freezing, knockback, etc.) abilities, as well as healing and some long-ranged and AoE short-ranged attacks. The Hub/Space world's group uses mostly ranged and some CC attacks. All civilizations can wear all types of gear, but only gear types you are trained in (Two from your nation, and you can choose one from every other civilization when you gain their trust through a mission). Category:Blog posts